


Dinner Interruptions

by ahunmaster



Series: Sex Services AU [10]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Aprons, Bodily Fluids, Cooking, Explicit Sexual Content, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Kitchen Sex, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Vibrators, don't do this at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Tailgate thought she would be able to cook dinner in peace.  Cyclonus had other plans though.





	

 

He had told her he wouldn't bother her while she cooked dinner tonight.  Cyclonus had promised.

 

Still, it was hard to take him seriously when the norm was for him to interrupt her while she was cooking.  That and that he wanted her to wear nothing but her apron the whole time.

 

Her lover was up to something; she just knew it.

 

So when he arrived back home from work and she was already in the middle of dinner with nothing but her apron on, she bit her lip waiting to see if he would uphold his promise or not.

 

And he did.  But not before he attached a vibrator to her clit and wrapped the battery around her thigh.  And that's when he sat back on the living couch and turned on the news.

 

He was messing with her.  He had to be.  But Tailgate could do nothing since he wasn't bothering her as he had promised.  All she had to do was finish up dinner while her clit was teased at by the toy.

 

It shouldn't be that hard... right?

 

XXX

 

Primus, she should have never agreed to this.  She was barely holding on to herself and the soup was almost ready.

 

It was a godsend that she had cut up everything before he had gotten home.  How he had planned that, she didn't know, but just having to stir and add everything for the past hour to the soup was torturous while the toy mercilessly teased at her clit.

 

She had no idea how many times she had come so far.  Her inner thighs were sticky as small strands ran down through her vulva and pubic hair to paint her skin.  And it didn't help that she needed some release as well.  She couldn't very well get herself off while cooking; it was unsanitary!

 

So poor Tailgate went about cooking with her legs clasped together, stopping to catch her breath every once in a while as she turned to look out to Cyclonus.

 

He was still watching the news, but sometimes when she turned to look, she would find him staring back, his eyes gazing over her like she was his food.

 

If he was to come for her, it would have to be soon.  But still he did not come.

 

As the timer finally went off, Tailgate turned off the oven and started to grab the potholders.  All she had left to do was to take the bowl of soup to the table for dinner to start.

 

...If she could get the bowl to the table without dropping it.  Primus, either her knees were going to collapse or she would drop the bowl due to her shaky limbs.  There was just so much that could go wrong!

 

Except that Cyclonus suddenly appeared next to her to grab the potholders out of her hands.

 

"It looks good, Tailgate."

 

Tailgate was forced to grab the counter top to keep herself steady, exhaustion and another impending orgasm along with her lover suddenly being there leaving her unable to do much else than let the other takeover.

 

Cyclonus gave her a smirk before he moved the bowl of soup to the table, making sure the lid was secure and the potholders placed down before he returned to her.

 

"Well now, I guess we should sit down and eat, right Tailgate?"

 

She could barely respond with anything but a small nod.

 

"But the soup is still quite hot.  Perhaps we should give it a few minutes to settle.  It wouldn't be good to burn our tongues trying to eat your wonderful meal."

 

"W-W-Wha-?"

 

"Perhaps we should indulge in something else before we feast, hmm?"

 

Cyclonus picked her up with ease, her legs wrapping around his chest in shock as he carried her over to the table.  Ignoring her slick juices staining his shirt, he sat down in his seat and sat Tailgate down in his lap.

 

"What do you think?  A small tasting before dinner is ready?"

 

She wanted to tell him off.  Tell him to take off this vibrator and let her get cleaned up.  To just let her sleep after this long hour.  To let her cum.  To fuck her over the table and fuck the soup.

 

But Tailgate could only nod once again as he lifted up her chin to give her a sweet peck to the lips.

 

Moaning softly as he finally removed the vibrator, Tailgate arched back as his lips attacked her neck, his cock now out and slowly pressing into her aching walls.

 

She came.  And begged for more when he finally began to move slowly against her sore clit.

 

Dinner could wait a little while longer.

 

END


End file.
